


Merry Christmas My Sun

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a secret santa exchange on tumblr. This is for you Loonangel! Sorry it took so long, to quote Chuck, "writing is hard."<br/>This is a thorki fic so that means romantically together. It is also Christmas themed =]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loonangel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loonangel).



Thor carefully placed another sliver of paper together, and gently began to glue the thin cheesecloth over to repair it. He took a drink of his spiced hot wine, invigorating in the dark winter night. His back ached from hours in this hunched position, but it was due punishment for his actions long ago. 

Thor held the piece and blew on it carefully, making note he will need more glue tomorrow. As his project dries, his heart aches at the memory.  He needed a weight, to stand up on fathers chariot. Just an extra two inches so he could guide the wild steeds. The book had seemed benign at the time, some old cookbook just lying in the shade. He placed it upon the golden chariot, and set off. But no man could have commanded the beasts, let alone a boy just able to hold his sword. He had fallen in a bog, and the book shredded by hooves and thorn. It was not until Loki began wrapping his arm, did he notice a scrap of paper, and screamed bloody murder at his brother for ruining his spell book. It was mothers, and her mothers and her fathers before him, and Loki had set it down, only for a moment, when Thor had stolen it for a cookbook.

Loki refused to speak to him for years, and the incident had always weighed heavy on Thor. He carefully unstuck his fingers, and blew on the page to dry it. It had taken near a century to collect every scrap and scrawl, and question to the books contents when he was lacking the pages.

He turned to his primitive clock, missing the tiny floating sun model in his own room. Everything was so cold here in the tower, Tony preferred concrete and metal and competes. There was no connection to nature, no flow. He sighed and got up to stretch his legs. Thor walked down to the kitchen, and began rummaging up some stew, hungry to keep working. A familiar sigh caught his ear, and he talked without turning his head.

"You shouldn't have that dark drink before bed Loki, it doesn't suit your blood well."

"You've never been bothered by my blood before brother," Loki smirked over the pale mug. He used his magic to swirl the spoon that was sitting in the now cooled coffee cup.

"I suppose I could say the same to you. Stealing from Starks liquor cabinet again?"

"Anthony has told me I am to help myself, though I am liberal with his spirits." He said and hesitated, lingering close to Loki, asking to stay. "I... I find my mind occupied at night lately. Why have you forsaken sleep brother?"

"Not tired," Loki lied, dipping the bag of herbs into his drink "the doctor has introduced me to healing herbs integrated into coffee. I find it helps my mind find peace. Perhaps it can assist you too."

 

-flashback-

After the battle of New York, Bruce, Clint, Steve, and Natasha had moved into the tower. Thor had politely declined the offer, for he was needed back on Asgard. He had to talk over many things with their father about Loki's punishment. An unjust punishment in Loki’s opinion.

He had spent months in that rigid cell, pacing and irate. Why hadn't Thor come to visit him yet? Surely he couldn't be _that_ mad! The only one who ever did visit him was Frigga, but even she didn't communicate face to face. Too afraid of her _husband_ , he assumed.  Loki was lonely and furious with his so called 'family.' They had all abandoned him in his time of need, and that was something Loki was not going to forgive easily....

-end flashback-

 

"Brother? Why didn't you visit me in prison?" He asked finally, biting his lip nervously. Perhaps he didn’t want to know the answer.

“I had things I needed to attend to, fix relations with the realms, and..." Thor lingered near the couch, not wanting to sit down, as he had not been invited to. _I couldn't bear the shame of my failure to protect you_ he thought unfinished.

"I brought you here, what does it matter now?"

Loki scoffed, setting his mug down hard, causing some of the drink to splash on the counter. "It matters greatly Thor! I waited for you! You broke my heart every night you stayed away! Did you not think about how that would affect me? Did you even care! And now, you brought me _here._ " He hissed, venom dripping into his voice, "into a household of people who _despise_ me!? Do you know the little red haired one has tried to kill me twice? And Barton shoots arrows around my face just to startle me?!"

Loki wasn't sure when he started crying, but now his face was soaked with tears. "I'm still so angry with you Thor! I understand what I did was wrong, but you know as well as I why I had to do it..."

Loki’s voice got softer now, his arms had stopped holding the mug a while ago and were now wrapped around his upper torso. "He would have _killed_ you Thor. He never wanted me. He wanted _you_. He was going to use me as a lure....I-I couldn't-" he began to whimper.

Thor sat down, and pulled Loki into his lap. "Shhh brother, you are safe here. I won't let anyone harm you." He crooned, rubbing his back. "Easy... Easy... There we go, come back to me now." He said and held Loki's chin with his hand, cupping below his ear. "I love you Loki, and I swore no harm would come to you here.”

"You can't always protect me." Loki whispered, cuddling in close to his brother’s shoulder.   

~*~

After a moments embrace, Thor helped the two into their shared bedroom. Loki had changed into night clothes with a flick of his wrist and undressed Thor the same way. The golden man only ever wore clothes for the mortals, he never required it for warmth. Loki curled close to Thor, warming his chilled skin against the sun that was his brother. He found sleep easy when they were like this, opposite body heats lulling them into a perfectly balanced temperature. He was barely conscious enough to hear his brother whisper out a ‘good night’ before he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out about xmas and decides on what he wants to give Thor

 ~The next morning~

 

Thor was out again, likely to see Jane and Darcy. Loki was in the vastly open kitchen, which was impressive for mortal standards but did not hold a candle to those on Asgard. He sat on a metal barstool, absentmindedly dipping his tea bag into his warm mug. He was lost in his thoughts again. So lost that he didn't hear the good doctor creep up on him.

"Morning Loki," he said cheerfully, causing Loki to jump and almost drop his mug. "Whoa, hey. Sorry about that.” He chuckled, holding his hands up in mock surrender, “Thought you heard me. Did you sleep okay?"

Loki watched the doctor fill his own mug with hot water from the kettle as they conversed in the kitchen like old friends. Bruce, surprisingly, was the only one who hadn't thrown an impressive fit when Thor brought him to the mortals home. He was the only one who even acknowledged him, minus Thor. The Captain completely ignored him, Stark covered his arc reactor every time they passed in the hall, and Barton and the red head whispered dark threats whenever he was within ear shot. It was a hostile living environment, but not unlike the Asgardian prison. The only radical difference was there he was treated like a king, here, he was less than mortal.

 

"Loki?"

Bruce was holding the kettle in his hands, offering Loki more water. "Yes, thank you." He said, referring to both the tea and his night. "I hope you did as well?"

Bruce smiled at him kindly, nodding and adding more hot water to the cup. "Yes actually. Once I finally got home that is. I don't think I made it back until 7:30 this morning."

"Goodness. Whatever were you doing!?"

"Black Friday shopping," Bruce grinned, leaning against the counter with his own mug of tea.

Loki raised a curious eyebrow, not understanding the reference.  

"Oh right, sorry." He apologized, remembering Loki’s godly status. "Basically it's the day where people shop for all their Christmas presents, lots of stores open at one or two in the morning and offer large discounts to draw people in. It's complete madness is what it is. Old lady's running children over with their canes for televisions."

Loki’s eyes almost popped out of his head. "Sounds barbaric!"

"Oh it is," Bruce agreed, "but I got all my Christmas shopping done."

Loki remembered Thor talking about Christmas before. It was a midgardian holiday that was celebrated every midwinter.

 

"Have you bought any presents yet?" Bruce asked, drawing Loki out of his thoughts.

Loki shook his head. "I don't have any Midgardian currency.  I'm sure Thor will be quite satisfied with sex."

Bruce choked loudly on his tea and Loki blushed. "Apologies, I forgot Midgardian’s aren't always so open with their sex lives."

"No it's alright,” Bruce laughed over his coughing. “I just wasn't expecting it. What if you made him something? Gifts from the heart are generally favored over material things anyway."

 Loki thought about that. Surely he could think of _something._ Maybe that's how he'd spend the rest of his day.

"Thank you Doctor Banner," Loki smiled, "I think I shall do that."

Bruce smiled warmly and rest a hand on Loki’s shoulder, "Bruce. And sure, it's what I'm here for." He gave Loki a small wave before he disappeared into his lab.

Loki finished his tea quickly and cleaned the cup with magic, putting it back in the cupboard. He left to his room to decide what he would make for Thor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd it's sexy time

Thor returned from the market, with a novelty hamburger purse for Darcy, and went to the helipad to pick up his parcels from Asgard. In here lay wine for Darcy as well, with sparkles of silverleaf to look like stars. "Space wine," as she would undoubtedly call it. Also in the brown leather bags were Jane’s presents, an old tomb about the history of magic, and a warm cloak. Dark blue and spun with Druffalo wool.

He walked down to his and Loki's rooms and placed his gifts down, before presenting Loki with his prize. A raspberry jelly donut and sweet potato fries. "I thought you would be hungry." He said, taking out the chicken burgers as well. "Dine with me? I brought wine back from Asgard."

 

Loki hid what he was working on under the bed when he heard his lover stomp into the house. _'Nothing about Thor was ever quiet.'_ He chuckled to himself.

"Hello love," Loki purred, sitting on their large bed when Thor came inside. "I would love to dine with you." He smiled, patting the spot next to him on the bed. "Did you have a nice day with Jane and Darcy?" He asked, taking a sip of the wine out of a glass he manifested.

 

Thor spoke between bites. "I did not go with them, only shopped for them." He said and licked his fingers clean. He saw a dot of mayo on Loki’s chin, and kissed it gingerly. "Mmmmm. You taste far better than this meal." He growled and rubbed his beard playfully on Loki’s chin.

Loki giggled and pushed Thor back playfully. "Can't you go five seconds without ravishing me?" He teased, pulling Thor back to him for a soft kiss. "I missed you very much today."

Thor returned the gentle kiss, and let their foreheads touch. "Aye, I did, more so when I walked our halls. I saw you in every step beside me. Every memory of a kiss, a sweet look or comforting embrace." Thor said, laying Loki down on the bed. "I do not cherish you enough. I should be more thankful of a mate who has the brilliance of crystal and the power of Jotun glaciers. "

Thor began kissing at his neck, asking his lover for permission to continue. "Will you let me worship you in proper?"

 

He felt Thor’s lips on his neck and he smiled, easily latching onto his brother. Loki beamed, rubbing his nose against Thor’s. Loki smiled, pulling his lover close to him as they lay back easily on the lavish bed. "It would be my honor to please my king."

 

"You do not bow to me.” Thor countered.  “Not to anyone. You are an unbridled spirit. And this, you should stay." He crooned, kissing at the shirt collar. His hand roamed up the shirt, hovering over his younger brother’s heart. "I will see you home, as my king, and we will love and live in our rightful place."

 

"You are correct about that,” Loki chuckled, kissing Thor hard while he magicked both of their clothes off. "But I _would_ bow to you, if you wished. You are a rightful, and deserving king my love."

 

"Unbowed, and unbroken. I swear you will never have to submit." He said and caressed Loki lower hips, easing out the ache. "Are you comfortable?" He asked and began massaging Loki's chest, relaxing him.

Loki’s heart swelled at Thor’s kind words. He could not have picked a better lover if he tried. Thor was his one true love, and this Christmas he was going to prove it.

"Yes my love, thanks to you." He purred, wrapping his legs easily around Thor’s hips. "Please Thor? I am ready."

Thor rumbled happily and pressed a slick finger to Loki's entrance. He gently pushed in, and began to stretch. His lovers back arched, and Thor nipped the skin over Loki's collarbone as it neared him. "Always so sensitive." He rumbled, hardening as Loki's cries of pleasure washed over him.

Loki shuddered hard, his hips arching up in response to Thor’s thick fingers inside him. His brother always knew just where to press to make Loki see stars. "P-Please, brother please." He begged, needing something much thicker than fingers inside him before he came.

Thor kissed Loki's knee gently. "A few moments more. I want to enter you unhindered." He said and added his pinky. Loki howled and Thor smiled. "There.... Ready yourself brother." He warned and took Loki's legs in hand as he slipped inside. His brother was always bracingly cold inside, and many years had cautioned him to hold still once sheathed. He needed to warm Loki up, or else it would injure him greatly.

 "You are so beautiful like this, my sweet brother. Your mouth hanging open in pleasure and your eyes bright with lust."

He slid his hand beside Loki's head to brace himself, and the other on Loki's leg, spreading it open and anchoring him. He could feel Loki warm slightly inside, and kissed him passionately as he waited for the signal to start.

Loki groaned once before giving Thor a nod, crushing their lips together in a desperate whine for Thor to move. And Thor did, in great rolling waves, rocking into Loki with precision and care. Each heavy thrust was slow, but powerful, forcing air from Loki's lungs as he moved. A low growl began in his throat, one of possession and power. He grinned wolfishly and gave a hard thrust. "Always wanting more, hmmm brother?"

"Y-Yes!” Loki whined whorishly, gripping Thor’s thick, muscular arms with his sharp nails. “Please brother!" He begged, writhing on the bed as the thrusts became more powerful. His hand slipped down to his neglected cock and pumped it hard. Thor’s thrusts against his prostate was quickly pushing him to the edge and he just needed a little more stimulation to tip over.

Thor brushed Loki's hand off his cock, and pulled them above his head. He held them with one hand, and used his other to spread Loki legs even farther. "Not yet. I want to savor you. And- I had hoped we could try for you to finish on my cock alone. I know you've been wanting to try."

Thor made love like the storm. Relentless, striking powerfully and forcing the body below him to conform to his will. He would not relent, until Loki's body was shaking and spent. "I mean to mark you tonight brother, fill you with my seed to the point of bursting." He gasped and pushed harder.

Loki thrashed under the pleasure, Thor had a way of working his body like no other lover had before. He brought him to the edge quicker than anyone and it was borderline painful to keep it in. "Brother, please," he begged, squirming on the thick cock inside him, "please, I need release Thor."

"I know, I've got you. Keep your eyes on me." He said and thrust up. He kept one hand over the thin wrists and the other gently caressing his brother’s neck. "Come for me Loki. Come by beautiful winter moon." He crooned and gently kissed his love.

Loki arched hard and screamed, painting both his and his brother’s broad golden chest in thick come. "T-Thor, p-please. Again, please." He begged, not caring how whorish it sounded. He had come, but he was far from sated. He needed to be fucked until he was milked dry.

“Yes, my darling,” Thor promised, attacking beautiful lips. Thor knew it would be a long night for the both of them, but neither man seemed to mind very much. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Bruce buy a ring

Thor, the lovable oaf that he was, snored until the early morning, keeping Loki awake.  It didn't bother the frost giant though, he never required much sleep anyway. He sipped on his warm tea, one that Bruce had designed especially for him. He planned the time accordingly, knowing the doctor's routine now and hoping to "run into him" this morning.

Bruce shredded the parmesan into the pasta, coating the noodles, bacon, onions, and kale. He was happily mixing together the brunch, when a familiar cold air wafted in.

"Want a plate?" He asked, offering Loki the spoon to dole some out.

Loki hadn't realized he was hungry until he smelled the meal, his stomach growled loudly in response and pulled a chuckle out of them both.

"I suppose I do, thank you doctor."

Loki spooned a decent helping onto his plate before settling in one of the bar stools, motioning for Bruce to join him.

"Dr. Banner- excuse me, _Bruce_? May I ask a favor of you?"

Bruce was happily munching away and nodded with a mouth full of food. He was curious, Loki never usually came to him for things. He figured the god was still skittish around the Hulk.

"I've been thinking, about what I want to give to Thor. Proposals are much different on Midgaurd than they are on Asgard you know. With the way he seems to love your culture so much, I was thinking of proposing in a Midgaurdian fashion with a ring, on your midwinter holiday. But, I do not have the faintest idea where to purchase such a thing. I was hoping, perhaps you could go 'shopping' with me?"

"You want to... _Marry_ Thor?" He asked and looked a little surprised.  "Is that... allowed?" He asked, trying to be cautious. He didn't know Asgardian customs, but here, Loki would face problems.

Loki blushed, embarrassed. Perhaps they weren't as 'open' here on earth as Thor had regaled.

"I hardly think _anyone_ has a say as to who I can marry!" He seethed, startling the doctor when he did.

“Loki I meant no offence!" Bruce back peddled and tried to save the conversation. "I just - I wanted to make sure that you could. I've been.. I know what the taste of denied love is like." He said, raising his hand, “I just didn’t want you to go through the same…”

Loki sighed heavily before relaxing into the barstool.

"I apologize for my temper. I would like to discuss this more if you are willing."

"It's alright.” Bruce confirmed, poking at his lunch with his fork.  “It's just a touchy subject here. I don't mind personally. Just wanted to warn you when we do go shopping."

"Interfamily relationships are frowned upon here yes?"

Bruce nodded and Loki snorted.

"You mortals. Likely because none of you are of royalty. It is actually quite common between royals. In our culture as well. I will make sure to keep the incestousness of our relationship under wraps. Are they particularly against homosexual marriages as well?"

"Here they are. Some countries are better than this."

"That is unfortunate.” Loki sighed, “No one should be denied love. Especially in a country where you pride yourself on being diverse and accepting. A 'melting pot' correct? That is how your country is described. If you ask me, it is one of the least diverse of all the realms I've ever visited."

Bruce nodded quietly in agreement and the two fell into a comfortable silence. The two had paused their conversation to put away brunch. When they had finished, Bruce led Loki to the towers elevator, holding the door open so Loki could step through.

“How long have you wanted to propose?" He asked, pushing the button for the Garage.

"Centuries. I had hoped _he_ would be the one to ask, but he has so many things on his mind with becoming king, it doesn't surprise me it slipped his mind."

The elevator opened and the two slipped out. Bruce led him to one of Tony's lavish and expensive cars. Loki recognized it instantly. He thanked the doctor for holding the door for him and settled into cold leather seats.

"You said you knew of lost love?” The god asked once Bruce started the car, “What did you mean by that?"

"I can't always have what I want." He said sadly, rubbing his wrist as he drove. "The Hulk saw to that."

He didn't feel comfortable about telling Loki of Betty's death at hulks hands, so he left it at that. The air grew thick and Bruce made an uncomfortable squirm.

"That is unfortunate, I apologize for your loss Doctor. I know what it's like to have to live with a monster always lurking in the shadows."

He held his hand out for Bruce and squeezed it lightly, letting him know he could always talk to Loki if he needed to.

~*~

Bruce parked at a local store, and opened the door for Loki. _Inquisitor’s Gears,_ it read in gold letters over clear doors. "I've had rings made here before," he said, showing Loki his spinning ring. "They can make nearly anything."

Bruce opened the door and a young woman dressed in a brown capris and a vest greeted them. She had a set of prosthetic legs, both seemed to be made of glass.

"Hello Sarah." Bruce said and hugged her. "This is Mr. Laufeyson, and he's here for a ring for his sweetheart."

"Hello Sarah," Loki purred, extending his hand and kissing hers. "You come highly recommended."

Sarah giggled at the gesture. "Well aren’t you a doll, come on sugga' let’s get you some bling for your baby."

She smiled and began to show the pair around. "We do rings, bracelets, bracers, and any sort of piercings as well. What ya have in mind?"

"What metals do you have available?" Loki asked curiously. He doubted the mortals had Runite, Mithril, or Adamantite at their exposure so he would settle for the next best thing.

"Sarah? He asked, quickly remembering something we wanted to add to the design. “Do you have a pen and paper I could borrow?"

"Sure Hun, and I can get anything legal provided you can pay it, even made a nose ring out of meteorite once!" She said proudly. "This is an engagement one yes? And if you don't know his size, just use this." She said, handing him a card with holes in it

"Thank you dear," he said and began to scribble down three ancient symbols, runes that he thought best described his lover before handing the card back to her. "Would you be able to engrave these into the side of the ring?"

"Piece of cake. And you like this one? The graphene? It's pretty cool, strong, light, and looks like steel."

"It's a good conductor too." Bruce whispered to Loki with a smile.

Loki chuckled at Bruce and nudged him playfully. "If it is recommended by two, I see no reason against it. I would like this one please with the inscriptions I gave you on the front of the ring. I can find the size out for you later and perhaps give you a call?"

Sarah took down his info and nodded. "Sure can do, he's a lucky guy." She said with a wink, clearly alright with the two men relationship.

"He'll love it, I know.” Bruce said as he squeezed Loki’s hand.

Loki thanked the woman and shook her hand. The two left the shop and before Loki could help himself, he threw his arms around Bruce in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Bruce. You are truly a kind and forgiving mortal. I am lucky to call you my friend."

Bruce was a little surprised, but hugged back. "You’re welcome Loki, I'm glad I could help." He said and offered the wheel. "Did you want to drive home?"

Loki smiled and politely declined the offer, feigning car sickness when he really just had no idea how to operate the contraption.

 

The drive back to the tower was quiet, but comfortably so. Thor was in the kitchen, (his usual place), munching on some pop tarts when the two arrived. He seemed genuinely happy to see them both.

"'Ow wa' 'ur 'ay?" He grumbled out through a mouth full of pastry treats.

Loki chuckled and pressed a kiss atop the golden man’s head before mildly scolding him. "Thor, you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full. Has mother taught you nothing? Finish your bite and then try again."

Thor rolled his eyes and took a swig of soy milk to wash it down. "How was your day?" He asked, offering a pop tart to his lover. He had just finished the front cover and had happily wrapped the repaired book. Feeling very proud, he had treated himself to a small feast, and a swim in the towers pool.

"Did you find anything enticing?" Thor rumbled, pulling at Loki's pants. "I liked the silk you bought last week."

Loki chuckled and brushed Thor’s long hair back. "I found a few things I liked. Dr. Banner knows his way around town it seems. He showed me many of the Midgaurdian shops downtown. You were right brother, this town is quite lovely. I am glad you insisted we stay here."

Thor made an affirmative noise and began to suck on Loki's neck.

"I missed you." He said, his arousal growing. "You went shopping and didn't bring me back anything?" He mock pouted.

"Now now," Loki purred. "have you never heard of surprises?"

Thor bit a little harder, intent on seeking Loki's soft cry of pleasure.

"I am not known for patience brother." He grumbled, and squeezed Loki's ass hard enough to make him yelp.

"Oh is that so? I hadn't noticed." Loki chuckled. "You know it's not nice to tease brother." He warned, voice dropping to a hiss. "I may have to punish you for that."

With a flick of his wrist, he transported the two from the kitchen and into their bedroom, Thor tied to the post with thick ropes.

"Now, where were we?" Loki asked with a devious smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Hope you liked it!

Christmas morning loomed, and Thor could hardly believe it.  He bounded out of bed, pulling a half-dressed Loki down the hall.

"Brother come! I have a gift for you!" He said excitedly as he rounded the corner.

The other avengers were unwrapping their gifts, and Thor picked up his heavy wooden box for Loki. Inside was a fur wrapped bundle containing the re-furnished book.

"Thor you oaf!" Loki mock scolded, slapping his brother’s arm as he was tossed in front of the Christmas tree. Bruce couldn't help but chuckle and Loki shot him a playful glare.

"Here! Open yours first! I have been working on this for close to 800 years."

"Well, you gonna open it? Or what?" Bruce urged.

Loki sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace and began to undo the bundle. The box was heavy in his hands and he couldn't imagine what it could be.

"Thor, what is-"

Suddenly, the air felt like it had been kicked from his lungs by Slephnir. His throat dried and his hands began to tremble with bewilderment. With unsteady hands, he lifted the spell book from his youth from the box.

"It can't be- how!" He demanded, trying in vain to keep the tears from spilling.

Thor began to tear up, looking at his brother weep. "I regretted that incident with the chariot most of my entire slights to you. I was foolish and stupid. You should not have had your book ruined by me. So I re-made it. It took me years to find the pages, and more still to ask the Wizards or their ghosts what the missing pages were. Most of it is in my hand. I tried to be careful with the ink." He said proudly and showed Loki the opening pages. He had drawn the story of the chariot race, the torn book, collecting the scraps amidst the thorns and goats, standing before mighty sorcerers and handing over some of his own prizes for information.

It was a small tapestry, and he hoped Loki would like it.

"Is it correct? I had a hard time translating the ‘rift qualities of the hinterlands.’"

Loki couldn't help the choked sob that spilled out without his permission. It was _beautiful_. It was the most kind and thoughtful gift he had ever received, even better than the original. Bruce was right, gifts from the heart were absolutely wonderful. Loki set the book down gently before pulling his brother into a tight embrace, kissing him softly before sobbing into his chest.

"It's absolutely perfect Thor, I can't thank you enough for this."

He sniffled, chuckling lightly, "I'm afraid, mine is not as wonderful as yours."

"Loki, even a kiss would be worth more than a crown, coming from you."

Thor rubbed Loki's back until he calmed. He kissed his shaking love and waited until his breathing slowed. Every night in frustration, ever lost treasure gained for this moment was beyond worth it.

"Thank you again," Loki whispered, kissing full lips once more before pulling back, wiping tears away as he gathered his small gift.

"Thor? May I ask you to stand?"

A little suspicious, Thor stood, and held out his arms. "I am ready." He said proudly.

Loki blushed a bit in nervousness and shot a glance to Bruce who urged him onward with a thumbs up. With a gentle sigh, he raised himself up on one knee, just as Bruce had taught him, and opened the small box containing the specially made ring.

"Thor Odinson, my brother, lover, and friend. We have spent so many centuries in each other's company, would you do me the honor, of spending centuries more as my husband?"

 

Thor was aghast. His mouth hung like a broken frame, and he was at a loss for words. Loki was asking for his hand?! Thor froze, realizing he had not made an answer.

He picked Loki up by his shirt, and kissed him, hard and fast, expressing with tongue and teeth what he could not with words. Every gasp was a yes, every tear down his cheek made promise of forever.

"Yes Loki, I will be your husband through the ages." Thor whispered and touched their foreheads in completion of the proposal.

Loki wanted to cheer in happiness but thick, full lips were preventing the flow of oxygen, let alone words. Thor and Loki kissed for what felt like hours when a burst of applause filled the large living room. The two broke apart to see Bruce, and friends of Thor’s clapping in congratulations of the two. Loki had begun to cry again, but because of the pure amount of love he felt in the room. Even if it wasn't for him, he knew it was for Thor. And if Thor was happy, then he surly was too.

-end-


End file.
